I Won't Say I Love You
by Darkness's Angel
Summary: When Ron makes Hermione face her feelings, will Harry come around? HHr fluffy one-shot


I Won't Say I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related.

Summary: When Ron makes Hermione face her feelings, will Harry come around? H/Hr fluff one-shot

xxx

"You can't make me say it!" she screamed at him, then turned on her heel, and walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ron could make her so angry sometimes, and this was the last straw. He just had to bring THAT up in front of Harry, didn't he.

That prat.

That stupid prat.

That stupid, insufferable prat.

That stupid, insufferable, annoying, little prat of a boy.

Hermione walked through the halls, her aura seething of anger. How could he bring up that fact that maybe she loved Harry, a little bit more then a friend?

Okay, a lot more than a friend. She was in love with the bloody git, and he didn't even notice. It made her wonder if all those years of thinking that Harry was a bit smarter than Ron had been false, which of course she would never admit.

Sighing, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and headed out the door to the lake. Her hands formed into fists, as she inhaled deeply, shaking her head. She leaned against one of the nearby tears, and slid down its trunk.

Hermione's legs curled up, and she placed her head against them. The memory of what had occurred in the Common Room, only moments before, was replaying in her mind.

Hermione, Ron and Harry had been walking back to the Common Room after dinner, when a pretty Ravenclaw, a year younger then the trio, came up, and asked to speak to Harry privately. He obliged, leaving Ron and Hermione to stare after him.

Hermione glared, and inhaled sharply.

"Why don't you just tell him," Ron asked, his voice laced with amusement, "I mean, there are no more death threats since Who-Know-Who was defeated. There should be nothing stopping you."

"Tell him what?" she questioned, her voice a pitch higher than normal, when she saw the girl obviously flirting with Harry.

"That you're in love with him," Ron stated, bluntly.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking at her best friend, "I am NOT in love with him."

"Sure you aren't," Ron said, then whispering in her ear, "that's why seeing him flirt with the Ravenclaw girl isn't getting you jealous."

"I am not jealous," she supplied, turning her head away. Ron shook his head, and looked over at his other best friend.

'They are both idiots,' He decided.

Harry headed back over to his friends, and the three resumed walking. "What did she want?" Hermione asked. Ron detected a hint of jealousy in her voice, but didn't say anything, just gave her a knowing look.

"Asked me to go to Hogsmeade with her next weekend," he replied.

"What did you tell her, mate?" Ron asked, hoping his friend hadn't done anything stupid.

"I told her I'd let her know tomorrow," Harry replied as the three entered the Common Room. Ron shot Hermione a look, and she shook her head.

Hermione was about to sit down, when Ron pulled her over in the corner of the room, shaking his head at Harry, indicating that he had to talk to her alone.

"What do you want Ron?" she asked, glaring at him.

"For you and Harry to stop being idiots," he replied.

Hermione looked at him, in shock, as if idiot and her name were not allowed to be in the same sentence.

"Don't give me that look," he continued, "Now, do you want Harry to go on that date?"

Hermione folded her arms across her chest, and replied in a small voice, "No."

"Then I suggest you bloody go and tell him how you feel before he decides to say yes," he responded.

"What do you mean, how I feel?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "What I feel for Harry doesn't go beyond friendship."

"I'm sure, that's why you get mad every time another girl comes up to him, or jealous when they flirt with him," Ron supplied.

The two had given up being quiet, and the entire Common Room where watching the pair now in interest, wondering exactly what Ron and Hermione were arguing about now.

"They just aren't good enough for him," she replied.

"Just admit it," he said.

"No," she declared, "There's nothing to admit."

"Hermione!" he exclaimed exasperatedly, "Stop being so bloody stubborn."

"You can't make me say it!" she screamed, then turned on her heel. Just as she walked through the portrait hole, she thought she heard a distinct, "Oh bugger."

Hermione sighed, and glanced up. Her eyes widened, as she saw the object of her affection come walking towards her. He sat down in front of her, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Why are you here?" she asked, trying to control her voice.

"Because you are," Harry answered softly.

As she looked away from him, her brown hair fell across her chest.

"You looked mad before," he stated.

"I was," she agreed.

"You don't look so mad now," he countered.

"I'm not," she affirmed.

Harry paused for a moment, then lifted a hand to her chin, and moved it so she was facing him. What wouldn't you say before," he inquired.

Hermione sighed, then said, "I won't say it."

"You won't say what," Harry asked again, his eyes blazing into hers. She watched as his mouth threatened to twitch upwards, and she knew that he knew what she wouldn't say.

"I won't say I love you," she answered softly, and tried to look away.

"I think you just did," he stated, now smiling.

Hermione just grinned as she saw him start to close the gap between them. Her last coherent thought was that maybe Ron hadn't been such a stupid prat after all.

xxx

Author's Note - Just a tad bit of fluff for you guys. Hope you all liked it. Please review and let me know your thoughts. The response will be much appreciated.


End file.
